A mothers touch
by Nyeko
Summary: When trying to get Sasuke back a jutsu goes wrong, killing Sakura and making Naruto and Sasuke back into kids now Kakashi has to look after them, but he gets help from a certain pearl eyed friend…
1. Chapter 1

A Mothers touch

_Summary: When trying to get Sasuke back a jutsu goes wrong, killing Sakura and making Naruto and Sasuke back into kids now Kakashi has to look after them, but he gets help from a certain pearl eyed friend…

* * *

_

"Sasuke-Kun please come back!" Sakura pleaded

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore "Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Sasuke, STOP!"

A powerful blast erupted, Sakura fell limp to the ground, soaked in blood, Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground knocked out and looking smaller…

-------------------------------------------------

"Aww so cute!"

"Look at them!"

The medic nins where crowded around Naruto and Sasuke who where as confused as hell, they where being prodded and hugged by random nins, they looked around blankly and blinked at each other.

Kakashi walked into the room and stared at his two students who where now…4 year olds. And what's worse is he's got to look after them. He walked up behind the huddle of nurses still unnoticed then coughed, all eyes where on him now.

"Dad!" Naruto and Sasuke ran up to him and hid behind his legs,

"Those people are scaring me" Naruto whined, Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"We have to go now boys" He needed to get used to them calling him dad; it made him feel…different and odd. They walked out the hospital and walked silently down the path to Kakashi's house, he thought about what he was told…

"_Do you understand what you have to do?"_

"_Yes Tsunade"_

"_I'll repeat it anyway, you must be Sasuke and Naruto father, they will be brothers and you must look after them as you would to normal sons," She leaned on her palms, "You sure you can do this?"_

He took a while to answer, "Yes" 

"Good, you'll find them with the medic nins" She turned around and got a glass bottle and started drinking the so called 'Not Sake'

Kakashi didn't know what to do, he knew nothing about looking after kids. He look at the two boys who where chatting about how scary the medics where and they were plotting a plan if they saw them again. He just smiled at what he saw they where just like they were when they were students but they were more brotherly to each other. They looked nothing alike, Naruto was taned, Sasuke was pale, Naruto was hyper, Sasuke was quiet, Naruto had blonde hair, Sasuke had raven hair. Really how are they going to be like brothers that easily?

"I'll race you to mum!"

"Your on!"

Kakashi thought it was amusing watching them race but when he heard 'Race to mum' he blinked then panicked, whoever they believed was mum he had to live with, that is what Tsunade had said, who ever she is he hoped she was good with kids,

"MUM!" Kakashi looked in the direction they were heading for, he was quite taken back by what he saw,

"Hinata?"

* * *

Sorry this chappy is short I'll update soon! R&R tell me what you thought! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kakashi: Sarah does not own Naruto and also if you're confused what's going on don't hesitate to ask Sarah. I love being in this splendid story it's spiffing!**_

_**Sarah: Kakashi do me a favour…**_

_**Kakashi: yes what may I do for you?**_

_**Sarah: Drop the posh act!

* * *

**_

_**A Mothers Touch**_

_**Chappy2**_

"_**Hinata?"**_

Hinata turned round to see Kakashi with a surprised expression and as soon as she turned round she was tackled by to 4 year olds shouting 'mum' but since she was concentrating on keeping her balance she didn't hear.

"Hi Kakashi, these two your little bunch?" She looked at him, obviously confused.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…Kinda…"

"Wow that's strange they look exactly like Sasuke and Naruto!" She smiled, now she had grown she was more confident and had gotten out of her nervous stuttering fidgeting ways. She had looked after her body quite well, she was slim and curvy and all the women in Konoha envied her for how beautiful she was, most men referred to her as 'The Goddess'. Kakashi though of a way to explain why they looked exactly the same.

"Well, some kind of blast of chakra killed Sakura and turned Naruto and Sasuke to 4 year olds, Tsunade said whoever they think is mum and dad have to become there mum and dad and look after them, also the mum and dad have to live together."

"Ah, well that's different.." Then she smiled her breath taking smile "So who do they think is mum and dad?"

"Well they think I'm dad and.." Before he could say anything else Naruto tackled Hinata yet again, "MUM! WHEN ARE WE GOING HOME!?" He hyper actively shouted at the top of his lungs. Hinata smiled then lifted Naruto in her arms then suddenly recalled what she barely understood, when it hit her what he said she stared at Kakashi blankly as he sweat dropped anime style,

"Well there's your answer…"

* * *

What'd you think, sorry the chappy is small I can't do them long because my pc starts to crash, I don't know why…Please tell me what you thought and I'll update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakashi: By the Way Sa--**

**Sarah: (Buts in) _Before_ Kakashi can say anything, I do not own Naruto. –Sob-**

**A mothers Touch**

Chappy3

My PC is slowly getting fixed, now what I mean is he fixed a bit but has to finish fixing next time he comes and as a happy thought, someone wanted longer chapters. So I tried to make a longer chapter!! Thank you all you reviewers I love you all!!! Now to the story…

* * *

""**_Well they think I'm dad and.." Before he could say anything else Naruto tackled Hinata yet again, "MUM! WHEN ARE WE GOING HOME!?" He hyper actively shouted at the top of his lungs. Hinata smiled then lifted Naruto in her arms then suddenly recalled what she barely understood, when it hit her what he said she stared at Kakashi blankly as he sweat dropped anime style,_**

'**_Well there's your answer…'"_**

****

She continued to stare at him as if he had suddenly grew tentacles and eight new arms, Kakashi smiled innocently as if he hadn't planned this to happen and he didn't but he looked so guilty.

* * *

Tsunade who was watching the whole seen was laughing her head off and rolling around on the floor, she stood up and tried to hold back her laughter, "Oh Kakashi you pervert your going to live with a 18 year old and your 24! No wait a second, hey Shizune!"

"Yeah?"

"How old's Kakashi?"

"umm, 26 I think…"

" Pffft..hahaha everyone will think that you're a giant pervert thanks to…um…shizune who are those kids with the girl?"

"They're Naru—wait Tsunade is that 'water' your drinking actually sake?"

" What are you talking about?" Suddenly Tsunade collapsed on the floor from drinking too much.

"Why do I always have to deal with her?" But Shizune took a second thought and ran off pretending she was never there.

* * *

---------Over where Hinata and Kakashi where still---------

Kakashi got out his orange book and started reading waiting till Hinata finished putting all the facts and reasons together, she still didn't understand that they thought she was their mum, Sasuke and Naruto soon fell asleep in Hinata's arms, yet she was still paralysed on the spot. Kakashi sighed and finally deciding to just carry her to where they had to stay.

As they arrived Hinata finally came out of her ray of thoughts and got down walked into the house and slumped on the sofa resting one arm over he forehead and closing her eyes. Kakashi set Sasuke and Naruto on the biggest sofa then stared at Hinata she didn't know that in that position that he could see most of her cleavage she felt something in her chest saying someone was staring at her yet again. Over the years she had become more confident and had become the sexiest and strongest kunoichi known around. Naruto was the one she still loved and now she found out he turned into a kid all her hope of being with him where lost, she sat up and started sobbing much to Kakashi's surprise. He panicked he was really bad with crying women, he walked over and put an arm round her shoulder and she just still sat in the same position sobbing, luckily for him Sasuke and Naruto woke up and ran over to her.

"Mummy please stop crying…Your making Naruto cry too!" Naruto Whimpered Sasuke nodded in agreement and they went over to her and hugged her, she hugged them back and smiled at them.

"Its ok I was just…thinking back at the past…" She stared at Naruto and her eyes saddened, being as young as they were they didn't notice but Kakashi's sharp eyes did. He noticed the sad look Hinata gave Naruto he figured out why she cried not because of him but that she would never get to be with Naruto.

Kakashi looked at the two boys hugging Hinata then stood up and nervously put his hand behind his head, "So when do we get dinner?"

* * *

Kakashi: An explanation please?

Sarah: Yes I'm taking my time to update and yes my PC still is slow and Yes when its fixed I'll update Leaving Impressions and Yes The chapters will be longer when my PC is fixed also YES! My PC hopefully will stop crashing while I'm trying to do this!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: That had too many Yes in it—

Sarah: SHUT UP YOU!!!

Hinata: Well, sorry Sarah's just annoyed with her PC, she was trying to say—

-Sarah fighting in background-

Hinata: --See you later!


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah: Go on Hinata! Please!

Hinata: Ok…Sarah Does not own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata was busy in the kitchen chopping vegetables and meat, tonight she was cooking rice noodles and prawns with some carrots. (A/N: I don't know what to put so please don't kill me!) She was humming while chopping and then added the carrots to the bowl. 

"Uh mum…Can I help?" Sasuke murmured while tugging at Hinata's sleeve which he could hardly reach.

"Sure" Hinata cheerily (AN:Is that even a word?) Smiled back at him and she lifted him up on a stool where handed in the ingredients needed, soon Naruto ran in shouting,

"YAY FOOD! WHAT WE EATING!!"

"A recipe my mum taught me when I was young," Hinata smiled

"ARE YOU GONNA TEACH US SOMEDAY!!"

"Heh, maybe…maybe…" She imagined the number 1 hyper nin chopping carelessly. It almost seemed impossible.

At the dining table everyone sat down and digged in, Kakashi, Well Hinata couldn't even see him eat but it seemed like it the food was gone, Naruto was gobbling it down like there was no tommorow, Sasuke was politely eating the same speed as Hinata. They all praised her for her amazing food then went to do the dishes because Hinata looked tired.

She layed down on the sofa and sighed, this was all too new for her, Naruto and Sasuke where now her sons, Kakashi was the father and This was her new home. It was a strange order from Tsunade but she enjoyed the aroma of comfort in this place. It didn't remind her of play fights with her sister and her mother dieing. Now she was the top ninja in Konoha, her father was proud and she finally beat Hanabi, her father finally accepted her but she refused to ever see him again due to how he treated her in the past.

Time passed and now Sasuke and Naruto where in bed and Kakashi was in their room reading his book yet Hinata hadn't moved from her place on the sofa. "I think they're all asleep..." She muttered to herself. She did some handseals then there was a small poof and a summoning appeared.

"Ah, hello Yuni-chan." Hinata smiled

Yuni bowed, it had a long braid and a traditional styled hat with a seal paper stuck just infront of its face, its kimono was red with gold trim and it had the cutest voice, brown eyes that made you stare for ages and ages on, she was only up to Hinatas waist. Yuni smiled sweetly and replied "Ohayo Hinata-Chan!" It bowed two more times and started hopping on the spot. "What we going to do?" It happily jumped about.

Hinata smiled, Yuni could be so cute! "Yuni-chan, didn't I tell you, you don't need to bow!" At the statement Yuni pouted."But Hinata-Chan! Your my master.." Hinata smirked "No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Then why do we play together and fight together like sisters?"

"Uh..."

"See"

"But-"

"nuh-uh no buts. So do want something to eat?"

"...MUFFINS!" Then Yuni ran to where she thought was the kitchen without looking where she was going. She walked in and looked around hand above eyes acting like she was trying to block the light out. "Hinata-chan! You have a wierd kitchen!"

Hinata laughed which caused Yuni to scowl. "Well, you see...This isn't the kitchen..."

"It isn't then where are we?" Yuni tugged at Hinata's sleeve.

"Well this is the Bathroom."

"What's a Bathroom?"

"I don't feel like explaining..." Hinata looked at Yuni and held her hand and directed her to the kitchen. When Hinata pointed to tthe kitchen Yuni ran to the kitchen, only to scream.

"Yuni?!"

* * *

hahaha a kinda cliffhanger! 


End file.
